1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device, an information display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to simultaneously display on a display screen a lot of images generated according to a predetermined order, such as time series data, while maintaining the predetermined order, there are known information display devices that display a lot of images by arranging them in a three-dimensional spiral (refer to WO 00/33572).